


Hey Jude

by Satine86



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Jude, don't be afraid<br/>You were made to go out and get her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieChaplin2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CharlieChaplin2).



> Written for the incomparable CharlieChaplin2! Just a silly little outting with R/J (our fave pairing). It is A/U and rather silly, not to mention chock-full of Beatles references.

Jude sank down with a tired grunt and blew out a cloud of white smoke, flicking the ashes of his cigarette over the edge of the tiny balcony. The house party was in full swing and he should be inside now-since it was his house-but because it was in full swing that meant Zeke and Nikkos were completely ratted. And when either of them were drunk, they had this obnoxious habit of singing "Hey Jude" to him at increasingly louder volumes with each new verse.

Frankly, he wasn't in the mood.

He'd grown up with that, and had already spent a fair amount of his life hating his parents for their buggered sense of humour. No need to relive any of that now. He took another puff and snorted to himself, God forbid Nikkos ever learned his middle name was Maxwell-the giant Greek was still laughing over the fact that his sister was named Eleanor.

The ancient backdoor creaked open, bringing a wave of thumping bass and an ethereal beauty. When the door shut, the music was back to a dull throb, but the goddess remained. Ruby Hamilton was an American visiting her mother's family while taking a year off from school. He thought he'd heard something about Law School, but he couldn't be sure. She knew Nikkos, somehow, but that wasn't shocking-everyone knew Nikkos.

Jude stubbed out his cigarette in the old coffee tin that served as an ashtray, waiting for her to notice he was there. Looking at her now-leaning against the railing and looking out over the tiny garden that had completely gone to pot-he wondered how she could possibly be considering a law degree. She didn't look like any of the Barristers he knew.

Long, raven hair that was always perfectly sleek and glossy hung down to her tiny waist. Every time he'd seen her, she'd been in jeans, like now; they were dark washed and skinny fit with a pair of brown suede that went up to her knees. The top she wore was a riot of purple and burgundy and was sheer enough to reveal the tight the black tank she had on underneath and too many soft curves. He could just make out the hint of a tattoo on her shoulder blade, it looked like a mandala.

He just debating another cigarette when she turned, delicate elbows resting on railing. She smiled at him, it was just a small quirking of her lips, but her eyes were warm.

"You're Nikkos' roommate, right?" Her voice was soft and smooth, and it didn't go up in that high tittering way that most birds' did when they asked a question.

"That's right. I'm Jude." He extended his hand, trying not to be too disappointed at the fact she didn't know who he was. Not that she should, but he had hoped.

"Ruby. Nice to meet you." The hand she extended was small and delicate looking, but firm when she grasped his.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you sound like a Beatle. I'm sure that's incredibly rude, but we'll just say it's my Americanism coming out. I know I've offended several people at the party already, but Nikkos thinks I'm hilarious?" She shrugged.

"Nah, it's not rude. It's actually very astute for an American, I grew up not that far from Liverpool."

"So you're from the home of The Beatles and you're named after one of their songs. That must be tough." Her brows furrowed slightly.

"My parents have a strange sense of humour- I have a sister named Eleanor." He wasn't sure why he shared that bit of information, but he could tell she wouldn't use it against him.

"I see. Well, my grandfather named me. My middle name is Tuesday." The smile she gave him now was wider, warmer. "He's a bit of a hippie and a die hard Rolling Stones fan."

"We make a fine pair then."

"We do."

They lapsed into silence, and while it wasn't completely awkward, Jude found himself scrambling to keep the conversation going.

"So, what do you think of England then? Has it been to your liking?"

"I love it! More than I thought I would." She moved forward and sat down next to him on the bench. "See my mother was British and her parents are still here. So I'm taking a break from school to visit them. I would love to stay and do my schooling here, but my father has things set up back in the states."

"What will you be studying?"

"Law," she laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear-the bangles on her wrist jangling. "See, my dad is really insistent that I choose a 'viable career', which means following in his footsteps and becoming a lawyer."

"That's not how you feel, though?"

"No, I mean. Kind of. I like law, it's interesting and the idea of arguing with people for a living isn't so bad. It's just that my grandfather-the hippie- basically raised me after my mom died because my dad worked so much. Grandpa's more into new age things and taught me that."

She reached up then and unclasped the necklace she wore; strands of long purple and red beads with a wire flower in the middle and another strand of smaller beads trailing down. "I made this, the bangles too. I don't were anything I haven't made. I'm a licensed massage therapist, I know how to read tarot cards. I'm into palmistry and I like to meditate."

"I'm sorry, I don't normally ramble this much," She said as she fiddled with the clasp on her necklace. "Nikkos was foisting some alcohol on me."

"Licorice flavoured?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That's Ouzo. Be warned he will continue foisting until the mere thought of it is enough to make you feel ill."

"Experience?" Her lip twitched.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jude frowned. "Just a friendly warning; Nikkos can be…. enthusiastic?"

"I had gathered as much. Have you known him long?"

"Since my second year. I moved in here my first year at Uni with Zeke-we answered an advert posted by Kadin, he was a year ahead of and in need of flatmates. Right before our second year started, he moved in with his girlfriend. They're probably in there somewhere. Big bloke, like Nikkos, with pale hair. Mab is his girlfriend, bubbly Irish bird with blonde hair."

"I was chatting with Mab, I like her a lot." Ruby nodded.

"She's easy to like, so carefree; because of that we couldn't blame Kadin for moving out, but we couldn't afford the place on our own so we found Nikkos. Or maybe he found us? I'm not sure anymore." Jude laughed and rubbed his neck, weirdly embarrassed. "What about you? How did you know the Greek?"

"I was in a pub with my cousin, apparently they share a class. I guess in Nikkos' world if you're related to an acquaintance that makes you an acquaintance, which means you must be invited to parities and outings and bought lots of liquor."

"Could have more to do with the fact that you're pretty, than being of any relation to a classmate."

"Well, thanks." She smiled softly, her head dipping softly causing a wave of black hair to obscure her delicate features for a moment. Brushing it back with a slim hand, silence descended on them again.

This time Ruby was the one to break it. "Have you ever had your palm read?"

"No, I'm not much one for the mystic stuff."

"It's not mystic stuff. Here, give me your hand!" She held hers out impatiently.

Jude really didn't care what sorts of things she might or might see there, life lines and all that, but he thought that touching her wouldn't be a completely awful thing. So he placed his hand in her eyes, palm up. Her hand was soft and cool and a stark contrast to his larger, rougher one. She bent over his hand, trying to see clearly in the dim light; her free one tracing lines and causing a shiver to run up his spine that he tried to hide.

"You have a long life, that's always a good thing. You think more with your heart than your head. You live your life rashly, never planning. This here," she traced a finger over a line, "is in regards to your career. Looks you'll be quite successful." She glanced up at him. "What are you studying?"

"Law," he grinned.

She laughed softly, shaking her head before turning back to his hand, one finger on the outer edge of his hand. "That's the marriage line. Looks like you'll have a great love, Jude."

"Good to know! Any idea when she'll show up or who she might be?" He couldn't deny his racing heart, but was afraid to ask any further questions. Like, will she have beautiful black hair and soul piecing eyes?

Ruby let go of his hand, dropping hers to her lap, and shrugged-just a soft lifting of her shoulders. "Don't know that much, sorry. But if you like I have a crystal ball back at my place. We could give that shot," she teased.

He was contemplating the meaning of her asking him back to her place, and whether she was serious or not, when the back door burst open-a giant, dark shadow filling the space.

"JUDE! You can't keep all the pretty girls for yourself!" Nikkos roared as he stepped out on the patio, obviously drunk.

Jude felt a sinking feeling in his gut when he noticed Nikko had removed his shirt-which he held in his hand like a rally flag-his furry, barrel chest exposed for all the world to see. Really, he had no shame. Though, if Nikkos was drunk enough to be shirtless, that meant only one thing….

"Come inside, Ruby! We dance!" The Greek pulled her up from her seat and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't dance." Ruby shook her head.

"No, no!" Nikkos shook his head and pulled away, snapping his fingers and opening his arms in a flourish. "We dance," he said again, with a nod toward Jude.

"No, I will not!" Jude huffed.

"You will!" Nikkos leaned in close to him, so Ruby couldn't hear his words. "Or maybe you wouldn't mind if I asked Ruby on a date?" One thick eyebrow was lifted in challenge. Jude narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," he ground out.

"Excellent!" Nikkos cried and started backing inside the house again, waving for Jude and Ruby to follow him. "Come along! We dance Syrtaki!"

Heaving a sigh, Jude pushed himself to standing and moved next to Ruby. Sometimes he regretted ever having met the Greek Idiot.

"What is he on about?" Ruby whispered into Jude's ear as they stepped inside.

"Dance of Zorba. You know, like the film?"

"And you're going to do it?" Both of her eyebrows shot up and the corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"Mmm, unfortunately. He forced Zeke and me to learn the damned thing not long after he moved in here. I blame Ouzo and his natural ability to talk anyone into anything. Charming git."

Ruby snickered softly and Jude pouted further. They moved into the main living area of the house, which had been cleared of furniture. People were ringed around the centre of the room, all waiting for the action to start. Nikkos could be seen tying a sash around Zeke's waist, and Jude knew that he was next for the treatment. It was then that Mab bounded up to him and wrapped a scarf around his waist in lieu of greeting.

"You're in on this?" He groused at her.

"Aye and to be sure I can't think of a better evening! It'll be grand!" She giggled as she pulled away, nodding at her handy work.

Mab stepped to Jude's side and linked arms with Ruby, pulling her into the ring of people. Jude suddenly wished he'd taken further advantage of the various alcoholic beverages offered that evening other than just a single ale.

"Here!" Zeke hissed, shoving a shot of some liquor or another into his hands.

"Bless you." Jude smiled before downing the shot. Scotch, fantastic. He slammed the empty shot glass down on a random end table that was already overly flowing with empty cups and glasses, and took his place next to Zeke, who gave him a disparaging smile.

Nikkos was on Zeke's other side, waving his shirt wildly as the music started. It was a slow, almost hypnotic song, the bouzouki wailing through the speaks of their sound system. Jude rested his arm on Zeke's, his free arm out, and they stepped to the right as one, tapping their left foot before moving back the other way.

God how he hated Nikkos.

The music increased in tempo and so did their movements, now they moved right and knelt down on one knee. Then they moved over to the left, in front of Mab and Ruby. Jude winked, she giggled, and maybe this wasn't so bad?

As they stood again and moved back, he forgot the steps, but no one seemed to care, instead everyone was clapping and cheering. In his increasingly happy and drunk mood, Nikkos yelled out "OPA", which amused the crowed to no end and everyone joined in.

Now the music was a whirl and Nikkos started leading them into a circle, pulling Mab onto the makeshift dance. Next thing Jude knew, Ruby was by his side. Smiling, her cheeks slightly flushed from the heat of the room. Maybe he would thank Nikkos later-if he wasn't passed out.

After the dancing, and the cheering, and the drinking of more liquor, Ruby sighed sadly and commented that it was late and she must go home.

Mab had nearly pouted, but brightened with Ruby suggested they meet for lunch the following day. Nikkos had pouted, hugged her so tightly that she was forced to swat at him until he let her go, and then pouted some more.

"Do you need an escort?" Jude found himself saying before cursing himself for sounding like a fool. Ruby quirked an eyebrow, eyeing him sideways.

"My aunt's house is uptown."

"I don't mind, you shouldn't go home alone."

"I would like that." She smiled just as he started guiding her out the door.

They took a leisurely pace from the house down to the metro station, full of light chatter and laughter. And it seemed only a short time later that they were exiting the metro station near her home. The street on which she was staying with her aunt and uncle was quite, everyone fast asleep in their beds at the late hour.

"You do realize that you're still wearing Mab's scarf, right?" Ruby side, casting a glance to his waist.

"What?" Jude looked down as well, eyes widening before he yanked the offending article away. "You might've told me that before the metro."

"I thought it looked quite fetching." She shrugged.

Jude frowned and wrapped the scarf around his neck, nearly sulking into the folds. He followed Ruby up the steps that lead to her door, where she fitted her key into the lock.

Turning around she smiled at him. "Tell me something?"

"Whatever you like." He said, struck anew by how lovely she looked in the moonlight. Dark, shining hair, bright eyes and perfectly shaped, full lips.

"Tell me something true. Something not many people know."

"Well, as you know I am named after 'Hey Jude'. But my middle name is Maxwell after 'Maxwell's Silver Hammer. My sister Eleanor's middle name is Michelle, after… well, 'Michelle.' When I was younger I would always call her Michelle My Belle." He said this all quickly and in one breath, praying that she couldn't see the sudden redness he knew was covering his cheeks.

"That's very sweet." She nodded. "Want to know something true? Something that not many people know?" He nodded at her stupidly, and she smiled again, leaning in close; her lips just touching the outer part of his ear.

"The crystal ball told me today I would meet a musical man and fall madly in love." She pressed a kiss against his jaw before pulling back, eyes half lidded and only slightly teasing.

"Meet me at The Red Arrow pub tomorrow at eight?" She whispered as she pulled back completely. Jude barely nodded response before she pulled open the door and slipped inside. He stood there for far longer than he could have, but he didn't really care. He was trying to figure out if what she said was true or a dream.

He turned around, a goofy smile plastered to his face, and set out back for his house. And he was quite sure his feet never touched the ground.


End file.
